orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
2019 promotional items and merchandise
2019 promotional items and merchandise were limited-release press kits, special box sets, props from the show, collectibles, and other merchandise officially released or licensed by 20th Century Fox. Rittenhouse trading cards On February 27, 2019, Rittenhouse released collectible trading cards based on Season 1.2019 Rittenhouse The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards. The Cardboard Connection. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. Common cards highlight key plot points from the episodes with six unique cards dedicated to each episode. Rare cards include autographs from the main cast, recurring guest stars, and several actors who played notable characters; although not included among the main cast are J. Lee (John LaMarr) and Halston Sage (Alara Kitan). The product was configured as five cards per pack, 24 packs per box for $99.99,2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards - Box (24 Packs). Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. and 12 boxes per case for $1,100.2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards - Case (12 Boxes). Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. A master-set Archive Box with undisclosed "exclusive bonuses" was included with the purchase of 18 cases. Base cards The basic trading card highlighted a plot point of a Season 1 episode with six unique cards dedicated to each of the twelve episodes. The entire base set of 72 unique cards was available for purchase for $24.99.2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards Base Set. Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. Exclusive promo card and album case Four unique album cases were available for a single purchase of $99.99, and included in the purchase an exclusive promotional card.2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards Album Case. Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. Common inserts Autograph and relic inserts Currently, the rarity of the following cards is unknown. Case exclusive inserts Special cards were available only with the purchase of a case. Dual autograph inserts were included as a purchase incentive to collectors who bought at least six or nine cases. Fox affiliate promotional items The Orville official comic book Executive producer David A. Goodman, working with artist David Cabeza and colorist Michael Atiyeh, completed four issues of an officially licensed comic book series known as Season 1.5 of ''The Orville''. The first issue, ''New Beginnings, Pt. 1'', is slated for publication in July 17, 2019."ECCC 2019: DARK HORSE AND 20TH CENTURY FOX CONSUMER PRODUCTS INVITE YOU TO EXPLORE THE UNIVERSE WITH". Dark Horse. ''March 7, 2019. The comics will be published by Dark Horse Comics. HeroClix collectible miniatures game On February 15, 2019, manufacturing company WizKids announced that it had struck a deal with 20th Century Fox to launch a line of collectible miniature figurines of the cast of The Orville known as HeroClix.WIZKIDS ANNOUNCES LICENSING PARTNERSHIP FEATURING THE ORVILLE TV SERIES. WizKids. Feb. 15, 2019. A 2-Player Starter Set (also identified as a Jumbo Starter SetLovett, Jamie. "'The Orville' Comes to HeroClix". ''ComicBook. Feb. 16, 2019.) features the figurines of the main crew including Alara Kitan, but not Talla Keyali. It also includes the HeroClix Rulebook, a double-sided map, a Powers and Abilities Card, Object Tokens, Terrain Tokens, Dice, and Character Cards."PREVIEW: 'THE ORVILLE HEROCLIX: 2-PLAYER STARTER SET'". ICv2. April 4, 2019. The collection is slated for release in September 2019 through distributor companies Alliance and Diamond. Korben FX Orville replica model Visual effects studio Korben FX, which builds and sells scale models and replica miniatures, announced on July 17 that it would sell a licensed 36-inch replica of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] for $8,000'' ''and a "pulser" (a PM-44) for $175.Products. Korben FX. Last accessed July 27, 2019. See also *2017 press kits *2018 promotional items *2020 promotional items and merchandise *Season 2 DVD References Category:Promotional merchandise